marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader (Yost Universe)
| fam = | aemh = | video = | voice = Jeffrey Combs | other = MAU }} :Leader is from the Yost Universe series . Leader is a super-intelligent . Biography He was an inmate at the but escaped during the breakout. He took over the Cube and watched everything occurring at all four supervillain prisons with and by his side. Absorbing Man suggests that they escape but The Leader told him that he has a plan. He sics Absorbing Man and Abomination on and Doc Samson. However, both of them escaped from the Gamma Villains. Abomination attempts to chase after Hulk, but Leader tells him that they have work to do. He then planned to blanket the planet in so that all life would become gamma-based creatures. It did not affect ians such as or those already exposed such as Doc Samson. Doc Samson was shocked when the Gamma villains were using some tech that were used to suppress their powers. However, Leader told Samson that he modified the tech to enhance their powers instead. The arrived at the Cube but Leader was not there. The generator at the Cube was destroyed by . At a nearby city, Leader, with Abomination and Absorbing Man, concludes that the test run was a success, and activates a second Gamma generator, declaring that they begin. The Avengers(excluding Thor) and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were quickly turned into Gamma monsters and greatly outnumber Thor and he and Doc Samson were taken to the Leader's base. Leader activates a satellite dish and broadcasts himself to the entire world, ranging from to 's lab. He tells everyone around the world that they have plunged the world into darkness. He promised them that he will rule over them as the gamma dome envelops the earth. THor regains consciousness and finds that is still at the Cube. Leader questions him why was Thor not affected by the Gamma dome and even with enhanced strength; the are unable to lift his hammer. Thor says that only those who worthy can be able to lift Mjolnir and Gamma Radiation does not affect Asgardians. Leader decides that Thor must serve as entertainment if Gamma Radiation does not affect him. Thor is then attacked by Abomination and is violently pummeled. Thor tells Leader that he is not worthy to lead an entire world, he defeat enemies with trickery and strength of others. Leader retorts that the world needs him as he believes that it is on the brink of destruction. Suddenly Thor summons Mjolnir and knocks out Abomination with a single blow. He tells The Leader he was only stalling long enough for him to summon his hammer. Immediately, parts of the floor grab Thor and pins him down. Leader mocks him and says that he purposely allowed Thor to retrieve Mjolnir. The floor turns into Absorbing Man. He then absorbs the properties of Mjolnir and decks Thor in the face. Abomination grabs the Thunder-God and both he and Absorbing Man brutally beat up Thor. Suddenly, Hulk and break into Leader's base. Leader tells Hulk that his plan is for the best, nobody would try to hunt him down, they all would be like him. Leader asks Hulk if he is really trying to stop him. Hulk says he won't stop the Leader, he will smash him. Abomination attacks Hulk while Thor deals with Absorbing Man. Hawkeye attempts to shoot and arrow at Leader but is intercepted by the gamma-affected Avengers who are controlled by Leader's headband. Hawkeye shoots several arrows at each Avenger with no effects. Leader mocks him and asks if his arrows could defeat his creations. Suddenly, the Avengers return to normal. Hawkeye tells him that he is not a genius like him, so found another one who modified his arrows, , and asks if he heard of him. Leader says he has, and presses a button which activates an armor with him inside. Leader shoots at Hawkeye and declares that his genius cannot be defeated. The fight extends to the top of the building. After Abomination is subdued by Hulk and Hawkeye, Leader boasts that they cannot defeat him. Absorbing Man was hurled by Thor into Leader's armor and crashed. Hulk lifts up the Gamma Generator which causes Leader's head to swell even larger and hurls the generator into space. Leader climbs out of the armor, defeated. He was then sent to along with the Gamma villains(except for Abomination). Powers and Abilities Personality Relationships Background Leader was voiced by Jeffrey Combs. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Samuel Sterns (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Samuel Sterns (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes